


【恶魔城，LoS】MESS UP

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 给朋友的幼体加百列图配的文，写于13年10月。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

冬日再度来临，城堡内部却温暖如旧，也许是新的主人带来的变化，原本的冰霜融化为液体，湿漉漉的空气充斥其间，混淆了真实与虚幻的边缘。  
一切都是混乱的，难以置信的，不可思议的。  
阿鲁卡多试着让自己冷静下来，闭上眼睛，深呼吸，慢慢吐出浊气，再睁开眼皮，可是无济于事。  
他想这中间一定出了什么差错，有什么人想蒙蔽他，可能性最大的人就是他的父亲，然而就算幕后黑手是他，现在的德古拉都不能给予辩解了，因为——阿鲁卡多缓缓抬起头，望向王座上的被一团红甲包裹着的瘦小身躯，他的父亲——很明显的，退化成了一个幼童。

通常来说，身边任何的大变动都不能扰乱阿鲁卡多，在他还是个人类孩童的时候他就学会了漠视和分析，这给他的战斗带来了强大的加护。现在这项天赋将再一次帮他从窘境中脱困，阿鲁卡多的嘴唇嚅动了几下，找回了自己的声音：“你……”  
“过来。”  
……叫我？  
“过来。”明明是一个孩子稚嫩的声线，却渗透出的沧桑和阴郁。  
银发的男人没有拒绝的力量，他挪动脚步走上前，兽爪形的腿甲敲击着大理石的地面，清脆的撞击声流窜过大厅的每一个角落，逐渐转变为凄惨的哀鸣。  
这些异响无法引起阿鲁卡多的注意，他登上台阶，他的父亲——那个孩子坐在王座上，雕刻精美的石质椅子对于他来说明显过于宽大，他只能占领边缘的部分。  
“你是谁？”  
“……”（总不能说我是你儿子吧，怎么感觉是让你占便宜呢，反正这是作者憋得不行必须要吐槽一下，会删掉的）  
“特雷弗在哪？”  
那一瞬间划过对方眼睛的无措并非虚假，然而接下来的追问更加惊心：“你是敌人吗？”  
“如果……是来取我性命的话……”  
苍啷一声，一柄武器破空而出，金属材质的尖桩迎着倾泻而下月华泛出点点冷光，毫无疑问，横在阿鲁卡多面前直指其心脏部位的武器是战斗十字架，不是兄弟会交给精英战士的高仿品，而是货真价实的、蕴含着能杀死吸血鬼王之力的战斗十字架。  
男人顺着武器的直线望向另一端的红衣孩子，孩子紧抿着嘴，面部表情严肃，仿佛锁定猎物的狮子，一旦得到机会便要咬断对方的气管。  
或许一不留神我将再次死于其手，他想：虽然这对我来说是一种解脱，可惜现在时候未到。  
“……我不会伤害你，至少在你保持这副姿态时。”  
孩子蹙起眉头，男人察觉到孩子的手掌把十字架攥得更紧了，忍受着那灼热的、像是要穿透他的心脏的视线，阿鲁卡多猜想下一秒那锐利的尖端就要刺破他的脸颊了，但出乎他意料的是，孩子垂下了举起武器的双手。  
“抱我起来。”  
苍衣男子的表情扭曲了一刹，随即弯下腰合着红色的布料抱起孩子。  
“我的名字是加百列，你呢？”  
“……阿鲁卡多。”  
孩子将脑袋依靠在男人的胸膛上，这臂弯和值得信任的气息令他犯瞌睡，在这座满是的恶魔精怪的城堡里他已经保持了太长时间的高度警觉，现在所有的威胁和紧张都如退潮般远离而去，纯白的安全感自四周浮现，像层层叠叠的蚕丝缠绕着他。造成这美梦的缘由，仅仅是面前这个冰冷的怀抱。  
阿鲁卡多，真是个奇怪的名字。未能脱口的话语被困意埋葬，消散在脑海中。  
阿鲁卡多低头凝视着加百列，他在思考关于他父亲的事，他为何变成这副孩子的身躯，是自愿，还是被人下了诅咒，最为重要的是——如何恢复。  
惨白的月光正准备退场，白昼即将来临，暧昧的光影分割开肃穆与狞笑，塑像们用空洞的眼神窥视所见，用沉默述说所闻。串联起它们的雕花朝着天花板的顶端延伸，在某个阳光照耀的地方消失得无影无踪。夜之一族的狂欢被强制结束，阿鲁卡多感到脉络的鼓动，他需要躺进灵柩中休眠。  
男子收回目光，提醒自己要给石棺留下一道缝隙好让怀中的孩子呼吸，切记。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

阿鲁卡多是被腹部的一阵阵颠簸弄醒的，他睁开双目，花了半秒钟去确认这里并没有敌人，他仍躺在冰凉彻骨的石棺中，普通的魔怪没有胆量进入这间房间，更不必说靠近这口棺材。  
答案呼之欲出。  
银发男子微微直起腰，借着棺盖缝隙透出的光芒，他看见孩子正趴坐在自己肚子上，不满的盯着他看。  
“我醒了。”  
所以你也要把我弄醒吗？  
阿鲁卡多一边腹诽一边伸直手臂推开了棺盖，混杂着微尘的月光轻慢地洒入灵柩内部，摩挲着孩子的发丝额角，为其添上一轮光晕。  
美中不足的是红衣孩子的脸色愈发阴沉，他拱了拱屁股，于是阿鲁卡多又多挨了几下颠簸。  
长出一口气，阿鲁卡多竖起身子，先把孩子从自己肚子上挪开，再跳出棺材，回头刚想把孩子抱出来，却发现他早已抓着战斗十字架在地上站定，仰起头注视着自己。  
昨夜的困窘再次凭空出现，无法开启的话题如同流淌的溪水，横跨在二人之间。  
“……你……”  
咕噜咕噜——  
“饿了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
男子很快地将要问出口的问题抛诸脑后，因为他发现自己忘记了一件非常重要的事情，他的父亲现在是一个人类，而人类并不像他这种怪物似的能扛饿；特别是人类中的小孩子，他们的食欲旺盛，胃口极佳，常常以风卷残云之势将桌上备好的午餐吃个精光，关于这点，阿鲁卡多深有体会。  
“我先带你去找些食物。”

话虽如此，但是…  
小加百列跟在阿鲁卡多身后，满脸困惑地望向前方忙碌的背影。苍衣男子正在走廊上翻找，每遇着木桶就大步走近，二话不说便掷出锁链把木桶击个粉碎，抽完后还眼巴巴的盯着一堆碎木渣滓看，像是在搜寻什么。可是除了偶尔从中掉落些心形物，再无其他。  
那边厢男子一边摆弄碎屑一边喃喃自语：“奇怪，明明破坏了这么多，按掉出率来说不应如此啊。”  
“加……”阿鲁卡多扭过头刚想呼唤孩子的名字，却陡然打住，他的脸被蒙上一层诡异的纠结，停顿了半秒，只道：“我们再去下一个场景看看。”  
“……好。”  
孩子莫名不快起来。

当他们再次行进过三个场景后，阿鲁卡多终于在一扇铁艺门右手的位置找到了目标。  
“找到了。”  
银发男人跟献宝似的端起一盘烤鸡，直直杵到孩子面前。  
香味立刻抓紧空子顺着孩子的鼻尖往里钻，小加百列经不住口水汹涌，他现在才有了些饿的实感。  
……不过，木桶中居然藏着烤鸡，是不是……略可疑？  
见孩子不动作，阿鲁卡多转回目光，仔细打量起手中捧着的烤鸡，哪里……不对吗？小孩子不是都爱吃这类吗，难道说父亲他小时候很挑食？  
“不喜欢吗？但是城堡内能供人类下咽的东西只有这个了。”  
“……不是。”  
孩子摇摇头，依旧是一张阴郁的脸，吝于多言。他伸出手接过食物，席地而坐大嚼起来。  
端详着孩子狼吞虎咽的模样，阿鲁卡多安下心来，那个紧随而至的问题再次黏上了他的额头，可他决定暂时的忽略它，至少在小加百列专心吃东西的时候。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

醉熏的光线逐渐陷入沉睡，散落在大气中的白光被夜幕吞噬，转换为纯黑的微笑，他撑开巨大的羽翼，将世间一切纳入怀抱。  
空气中传来酥软的甜味，也许在常人嗅来是作呕的铁锈味，可对阿鲁卡多来说那是邪恶又魅惑的鲜血味道。  
阿鲁卡多的眉间随即出现一道刀刻般的纹路，他抬首省视着走廊深处的阴影，嘴上却向孩子发问道：“饱了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“或许现在不是个交流的好时机，有人正向这里走来……”银发男人闭上双眼，深吸一口气：“是新鲜、滚热的血液的味道，有人受伤了。”  
“……”  
“我们得躲起来。”  
说完不等孩子反应，阿鲁卡多一把捞起小加百列，隐没入一堆摇摇欲坠的瓦砾碎砖后。在他们的影子融入废墟的那一刻，走廊的远处响起一阵杂乱的脚步声。  
“再坚持一下，兄弟，坚持一下！”  
一个身穿兄弟会铠甲的战士半扛半扶着另一个战士，而依赖支撑的那位很明显已经因为失血过多而昏迷了，他们急切却行动迟缓地走过阿鲁卡多的藏身处，在地上留下一串血痕。当他们靠近时，阿鲁卡多发现他们的盔甲被丢弃的差不多了，仅剩的几件护胸和腹部的甲胄也满是裂痕和刮擦。  
“他们会死。”孩子沉寂许久说道。  
阿鲁卡多抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。  
“我们可以救他们。”  
银发男子依旧不发一言，但是有什么在他的脑海内鼓动，正翻找着琐碎的记忆。须臾后他伸出手指向岔路口的一台升降机：“那里，你领他们去上一层，再往右手走几步路会遇到一座生命泉。”末了补充了一句：“快去快回，小心危险。”  
话音刚落，小加百列立即跃出藏身的乱石，朝战士们消失的方向奔去。

没费多久孩子就回来了，阿鲁卡多目不转睛地看着他，看着他背负的十字架，那武器正随着孩子的步伐左右摇摆。  
“我想，我们需要谈谈。”当小加百列在他面前站定时阿鲁卡多说道：“关于你如何来的这里的事。”  
孩子几不可见地点了点头。  
“你应该察觉到了，这里并非你所存在的时空。”  
“……”  
“我和……长大后的你有些纠葛，我要找的人是长大后的你。”阿鲁卡多的脸孔又被涂上一个怪异的表情，某个被他刻意掩盖的名词只在舌尖上打了个滚，便被吞咽下肚。“所以你能不能和他换回来？”  
“……不能。”  
阿鲁卡多淡定地想，很好，我就知道事情没这么简单。  
孩子仰起头，瞥了男子一眼，面无表情道：“因为我也不清楚我身处此地的原因。”  
阿鲁卡多继续在心底吐槽，看你这幅冷淡的样子倒是一点都不好奇不恐慌。即使是父亲，现在的加百列也仅仅是一个孩童罢了，然而他从未表现的像个正常的这个年纪的孩童，他太过成熟冷静，犹如一潭死水。  
“那么你……”  
红衣孩子打断了对方的问题道：“我只是想试试这柄新武器，它看上去简直像是那件真货。所以我进了这座城，我来到女王的宫殿，可是那里谁都不在。然后我……”说到这里，他皱起了眉头。  
阿鲁卡多平静地接口道：“然后你就登上了王座。”  
“……”  
“我猜我知道答案了，王座——可能是媒介。我们需要回王座一趟。”苍衣的男子一锤定下了结论。  
小加百列凝视着对面的人，有一缕白色的烟雾在他的视网膜上颤颤巍巍却不肯消散离开，有意无意地扰乱着他的思考，似乎有什么被扔在了脑后，在没有人注意的角落，从他脚底渗漏而出的影子呈现出一把钥匙的形状。

以上便是他们原路返回穿越数个场景来到王室之前的全部原因。  
王室仍旧以一种戏场的姿态静待下一场悲喜剧，褪去了千篇一律的诡谲气氛后，洗刷一新的丹楹刻桷，画栋飞甍无一不呈现出一副安逸委佗的享乐态。  
阿鲁卡多先是不露声色地打量了王座一遍，毕竟那张椅子对他来说素来是个背景，他不敢想象如果那是另一个陷阱的话该怎么办，他不能够让小加百列冒险。  
可惜明显小加百列并不欣赏这种谨慎，对他来说那不过是个好看的椅子而已。  
他大刺刺地走至王座前，接着停下了脚步：“过来坐下。”他命令道。  
阿鲁卡多冲自己撇撇嘴，径直登上那把花纹繁复的石椅。  
“抱我坐上来。”  
苍白的男子起身离开王座去抱小加百列。  
“不，你坐着。”孩子皱起鼻子说。  
阿鲁卡多无奈地倾身搂稳孩子，将他纳入怀里。红衣孩子难得乖巧的赖在男子双腿上。  
“……我这算什么……”  
“你是我的椅子垫。”  
苍衣男子沉默了半刻钟，问道：“你感觉怎样，为什么还没换回来。”  
“大概再坐一会儿。”  
再半刻钟，“现在呢。”  
“兴许再一段时间。”  
……  
说实话，阿鲁卡多开始担心了，不单是他们花了相当一部分时间来打白工，更重要的是他在想象父亲换回来时的样子，假使空间位置不变，那么父亲会坐在自己腿上吗？


End file.
